Makorra
by martialartist816
Summary: When you boil it all down to one phrase, that phrase would be, "Everything went wrong." Couldn't think of a better title. oneshot


**ONESHOT in this Mako and Korra get captured by Equalists :0 Asami doesn't exsist because i hate her. more room for makorra! a song i think goes well with this is "Say When" by the fray. it's sad and dangerous and romantic, which is kinda what this story is. Enjoy!**

* * *

When you boil it all down to one phrase, that phrase would be, "Everything went wrong." Nothing went right. At all.

Hitting her head on the metal wall, all Korra can think about is how thoroughly spanked she was by the Equalists. That's the only thing on her mind as she sits in the steel cell. She doesn't know what's in store for her. But Mako does.

He knows the non-benders are capable of doing the unthinkable to him and the Avatar. Hell, they probably already killed Bolin. Refusing to let his emotions to get the better of him at the thought, he distracts himself with the only other person that shares his prison.

"Aren't you scared?" he asks Korra, noticing her casual attitude. She gives him a sideways glance and shrugs.

"Of what?" she sounds a bit harsh towards him. Before they ended up being captured, they had spent the day verbally abusing each other.

"Of the Equalists," Mako says, rolling his eyes. "Of what they're going to do to us."

Stretching her arms above her head she answers, "I'm not scared of them. What's the worst they're gunna do, take our bending away?" Mako stands, clenching his fists, with an even more serious than usual expression.

"No, Korra," he looks her right in the eye," they're going to kill us."

As soon as the words are out, she freezes with wide eyes.

"They… they wouldn't do that." She sounds like she's trying to convince herself. "Would they?" Mako sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course they would! Why else would we be here?"

The Avatar doesn't say anything. Fear is evident on her face as she takes it in.

"But…" she starts to say after a while.

"There aren't any but's in this situation!" Mako interjects irritably. "You aren't in the perfect little world of the Southern Water Tribe anymore! You're in the real world, dealing with a real threat." At the last word, his voice cracks. He slumps against the wall with his head in his hands so she can't see his tears. Korra sits next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you scared?" she asks quietly.

He turns his face away from hers and mumbles, "I have nothing left to live for anyway."

While Korra might think that's an awful thing to say, it's not. Because it's true. He had no parents for a long time. No home, no close friends, not even a girlfriend. Bolin is gone, there's no way the Equalists let him live. Even Korra, whom he reluctantly accepted into his tiny family, was going to be gone, too. He's not afraid of leaving nothing behind.

At this point, all of Mako's aloof resolve breaks down, and he holds Korra in his arms. They both cry silently into each other. Neither says a word, barely feeling anything past fear.

Too soon the Equalists come for them. One unlocks the cell door and grins evilly.

"Time to go. Amon has… special plans for you." The other guards chuckle.

Korra and Mako are cuffed and led to a big, open flat. It's in the middle of an industrial park neither of them recognizes.

The flat is empty except for a few people holding cameras. With a bitter sneer, Mako realizes what they are for. Amon won't have them executed in front of a crowd; it could start up mayhem. But nothing's stopping him from capturing ever grueling detail of their deaths with pictures.

The moment Korra sees Amon, standing still like a statue, a shiver runs down her spine. She stops in her tracks and sucks in her breath audibly. The guard behind her yells something unintelligible and pushes her forward.

When Mako and Korra are close to Amon, they are forced to their knees in front of him. His eyes burn though his mask, making the teenagers' hearts pound.

"I am going to make this short and sweet," he says, looking down on them. "You are going to die today."

Two guards, looking like zombies with their goggles and masks and mechanical movements, take Mako away. They walk him to the center of the empty flat and make him face Amon. With a couple of quick jabs, they hit pressure points in his arms and chest, effectively blocking his firebending. They remove his handcuffs, and he rubs his sore wrists.

Amon squares his shoulders and says, "Fight for your life." Mako has barely enough time to gulp when Amon is rushing him.

To Korra, this is the most horrifying thing she has ever witnessed. Nothing compares to the pain she feels when she sees just how bad things are going for her teammate. Seeing Mako there, losing, makes her regret not saying any parting words to him. She barely registers the hot tears falling freely down her face.

Amon has Mako on the ground. He's standing over the firebender with two of those electricity rods. "You've lost your chance to live." Amon holds the rods against Mako's chest, watching him twitch and convulse beneath him.

Then something snaps within Korra. Her eyes begin to glow, ad her hands ignite with fire so hot it melts the meats handcuffs. She knows exactly what's happening; she knows she's in the Avatar State. But she is merely an observer. What she does is completely beyond her control. She unleashes and fury of wind at Amon, something she shouldn't be able to do.

Amon flies backward, crashing into a building. Korra earthbends a deadly amount of boulders on top o him.

All of the Equalists that haven't fled yet experience the devastating power Korra displays. They will be lucky if they even survive.

The moment she sees no more threat, the glow in her eyes diminishes, and she crumples to her knees in exhaustion. She looks around. Every non-bender besides Amon is gone. She can't tell if Amon is dead or not, but she doesn't want to take any chances.

Mustering all her strength to stand, she runs to Mako, yelling his name. He's curled into the fetal position and breathing shallowly, but his heart is beating.

"Mako! Can you hear me?" Her hands run the length of his body, searching for injuries. Besides a few scratches, his skin is intact. Most of the damage is internal.

"Korra," he grunts quietly, "not so loud." The Avatar sighs in relief, and she knows he'll be okay.

"Can you stand?" Shutting his eyes, he nods. Carefully, Korra slides his arm around her shoulder, and her hand finds his waist. They rise slowly, Mako wincing from the effort.

"We need to," he says between ragged breaths, "get to the apartment." Korra shakes her head.

"No, I'm getting you to Air Temple Island. It's safe and it has healers." He doesn't object as they hobble through the eerily empty streets. On the way to the island, they have to pass the Pro-Bending Area. Thick, black pours from the window that is Mako's apartment. The Equalists must've seared for them there before finding them downtown. They set it on fire. Korra doesn't want Mako to see it, but he does. His face turns ashen, and he looks away.

Finally, they reach to water. Korra bends a platform of ice and lays Mako down on it. Then she pushes it forward with a wave. The White Lotus Sentries there on the beach when they arrive. Quickly and silently, they take Mako away and tell Korra to find Tenzin immediately.]

"But, Mako," she protests. "I want to go with him!" the Sentries hold her back.

"Avatar Korra, he is headed for the infirmary. You can visit him when he's healed." Mako turns his head and smiles at her.

"I'll be fine."

Korra slumps her shoulders as she reluctantly heads in the other direction.

The next few hours are a blur to Mako. He drifts in and out of consciousness as nurses and healers fuss around him. When it seems he's finally awake for good, he sits up. Aside from a bad headache, nothing else hurts. His left wrist is wrapped up in a thick bandage and his cuts have been cleaned.

He looks around. Nobody here. He is just thinking how boring this is going to get when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in." His voice is hoarse, so he clears his throat and repeats it louder. The door opens slowly.

"Mako?" a tentative voice says. It's Korra. When she sees his face, tears line her eyes, but she makes no attempt to hide them. She smiles feebly at him. "H—how are you feeling?"

"Just dandy." He chuckles. Korra kneels beside his bed and takes his hand.

"I have some good news," she says. "They've found Bolin. He's here on the island." Mako smiles broadly as his eyes water with relief. "He has a few broken ribs and some bad bruises, but he's going to be fine. You can't see him yet though." There is a long silence between them as she runs her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Korra," Mako says, "thank you." Korra leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

After considering this, Mako pulls her onto his uncomfortable bed and kisses her on the lips. She blushes, and he thinks she looks cute when she's not so guarded. They lay down side by side and fall asleep tangled in each other's limbs.

Not even the healers dare to disturb them from their peaceful slumber.

* * *

**cheesy ending im sorry... but tell me what you think?**


End file.
